Insecurities
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Remus está inseguro e Sirius o ajuda a se sentir melhor sobre ele mesmo. Tradução.


Insecuties

Insecuties

**Fic por: **RavenHeart101

**Tradução por:** Serena Bluemoon

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não sou a J.K, sou? Ou a Leann Rimes... Ou eu não estaria aqui. Tudo o que eu tenho, é o poema no começo.

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Nada é meu, só o fato de estar em português. Não ganho nada também.

**Notinha da tradutora de quinta:** Eu não sei MEEESMO traduzir poemas, e como tem um pequenininho da autora logo no comecinho aqui, eu vou traduzir como se fosse um texto normal, sem me preocupar com rimas e tudo o mais. É apenas para vocês saberem o que diz e tal.

**Sinopse: **Remus está inseguro e Sirius o ajuda a se sentir melhor sobre ele mesmo.

**AVISO:** Relacionamento homossexual, se não gosta, vai procurar outra coisa para ler. Tchau. :D

Eu não sou bonito...

Eu não sou perfeito...

Eu não sou nada especial...

Eu sou um pouco arrogante

Eu sou um pouco superficial

Eu sou um pouco neurótico

Eu sempre sou profissional

Eu sou tudo o que você nunca quis

Eu sou tudo o que você nunca irá precisar

Eu sou tudo o que você diz amar

E eu sei que eu vou sempre sangrar.

_I know what makes me com__fortable_

_And I know what makes me tick_

_And when I need to get my way_

_I know how to pour it on thick_

_Cream and sugar in my coffee_

_Right away when I awake_

_I face the day, and pray to God_

_I won't make the same mistakes…_

Ele não sabia o que mais fazer. Era tão difícil agradar a todos ao mesmo tempo. Por isso que era necessário fugir. É por isso que ele correu. É por isso que ele sempre corre. Seu paraíso é na biblioteca. Ele sabia que Madame Pince não se importaria se ele fosse para lá tão tarde. Ele sabia que ninguém o seguiria lá.

Suas inseguranças estavam estampadas em seu rosto. Esse é o modo que isso sempre foi. Ele não tinha boa aparência. Não, ele era esquelético, pálido e seu cabelo era horrendo. Ele não era perfeito como Sirius ou James. Ele tinha tantas imperfeições. Às vezes, ele deixava as coisas caírem; às vezes, ele falava muito rápido. Às vezes, ele falaria muito em francês. Às vezes, ele se embaraçaria tropeçando. Ele sempre faria o trabalho passado e trabalharia até se ferir. Ele sempre seria educado e se manteria fora de problemas. Ele nunca reclamaria e nunca iria chorar na frente de ninguém, a não ser seu espelho.

Desde que Sirius e ele ficaram juntos, nada tinha sido o mesmo. Ele estava muito apreensivo e o batimento de seu coração aumentaria no momento em que Sirius viesse para perto dele. Seu trabalho começou a decair e ele começou a sonhar acordado ainda mais. Tudo sobre o que ele podia pensar era Sirius e isso era assustador. Ele sabia quais eram os sentimentos que ele tinha, ele apenas não queria tê-los. Ele desejou que ele pudesse voltar aos dias que era silencioso e fingir.

_All the rest is out of my hands._

Remus estava cansado de fugir. Remus estava cansado de lutar. Acima de tudo, Remus estava cansado de viver. Remus tinha tido o bastante da vida de jogos tolos e cruéis e amor para continuar jogando. Isso era um grande circulo. Ele iria perder algo com que ele se importava e, então, isso seria tirado de seu alcance em menos de um segundo. Remus não ia arriscar que isso acontecesse com Sirius.

Ele parou de correr no meio do caminho para a biblioteca. Ele parou de tentar no momento em que ele pisou para fora do sétimo andar. Ele caiu no chão num amontoado desamparado. E com um soluço silencioso, suas barreiras se quebraram.

_I will learn to let go__ what I cannot change_

_I will learn to forgive what I cannot change_

_I will learn to love what I cannot change_

_But I will change, yeah I will change_

_Whatever I, whenever I can…_

Ele estava preocupado. Apenas sinceramente preocupado. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer com Remus se ele estivesse lá fora, sozinho. Não, ele não sabia por que ele tinha corrido, mas ele sempre o fez. Dessa vez, Sirius foi atrás dele. Ele o seguira até que ele certamente parasse. Ele o seguira até que ele caíra no chão, no meio do quinto andar.

Ele correu até seu amigo caído, preocupado e bravo. Bravo consigo mesmo. Com o mundo. Com tudo e todos. Remus era muito bom para ter que lidar com qualquer coisa disso. Ele era muito bom para ter que sentir isso. Acreditassem ou não, Sirius entendia. Ele entendia o que seu jovem amigo estava sentindo. Ele entendia quão difícil era ter que fingir que você era perfeito. James também entendia, Peter talvez não tanto, mas ele tentava.

Ele passou os braços ao redor do adolescente trêmulo e o permitiu chorar em seu ombro. Ele sentiu sua camiseta branca ficar mais e mais molhada com cada soluço amedrontado. Remus se agarrava a ele como se fosse morrer. "Shh... Está tudo bem, Rem. Tudo bem." Ele sussurrou gentilmente na orelha do lobisomem, enquanto afagava seus cabelos, silenciosamente. Pela tristeza que seu amor estava sentido, por todas as cicatrizes que ele sabia que nunca poderia remendar.

_Yeah, I don't know my father_

_Or my mother well enough_

_It seems like every time we talk_

_We can't get passed the little stuff_

_The pain is self-inflicted_

_I know it's not good for my health_

_But it's easier to please the world_

_Then it is to please myself…_

O adolescente continuou a chorar seu coração para fora. Até ele perceber a quem ele estava abraçando. Ele se afastou rapidamente, o que resultou nos dois caídos no chão. As costas de Remus estavam pressionadas contra o frio e cinza granito e o peito definido de Sirius estava pressionado contra o do menor, não tão definido. Sirius pressionou sua mão contra a bochecha molhada e fria de Remus e ele estava preste a beijar o mais novo, quando ele se afastou.

Remus se empurrou de sob Sirius e cruzou os braços, esperando o jovem cabeludo se levantasse. "O que está errado?" Sirius perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado. Seus olhos cinzas brilhando pelas lágrimas que ele deixou cair.

Ele queria dizer _nada está errado, por quê?_, entretanto "Eu não nada do que você precisa." Saiu no lugar. Sirius estava surpreso e ele apenas ficou lá por um minuto ou dois, remoendo as coisas. Nada do que ele precisava... Ele é _tudo _o que ele precisa.

"Você é tudo o que eu preciso, Remus."

Os olhos de Remus começaram a formigar novamente, e ele os secou furiosamente. Ele não iria chorar por alguma frase estúpida. "Isso é um monte de merda e você sabe disso." Isso saiu mais severo do que o pretendido, mas ele não tentou se desculpar. Ao contrário, ele cruzou seus braços e caminhou até a janela, para olhar os jardins da escola. Já era final de dezembro e neve cobria cada centímetro do jardim. Sirius balançou sua cabeça e parou atrás do lobisomem, pousando as mãos em seus ombros.

"Não sabia que você falava palavrão." Ele brincou, sem nenhuma vontade. Remus olhou para o céu e se desviou do toque de Sirius bruscamente. O rosto de Sirius ficou sombrio. "O que há?" ele perguntou vigorosamente.

"Nada." O menor respondeu calmamente.

"O que há?" Sirius perguntou novamente.

"Nada."

"O que há?"

"Nada."

"Você pode me contar."

"Não há nada, Sirius."

"Há, sim. O que é?"

"Nada."

"Pare de mentir pra mim e apenas me diga a verdade."

"Eu estou te dizendo a verdade." Sua voz estava começando a se erguer.

"Não, você não está."

"Sim, eu estou." Sua voz continuou a se erguer.

"Remus, apenas me diga qual o problema."

"NENHUM."

"Então, por que você está gritando?" quando ele não respondeu, Sirius continuou. Ele passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Remus. "Eu queria que você apenas me contasse qual o problema." Remus suspirou irritadamente.

"Por que você não pode apenas esquecer isso?" ele perguntou furiosamente. Embora Sirius pudesse reconhecer isso, havia uma pitada de desespero ali. Ele não respondeu; ele apenas ficou do jeito que estava. Seus braços ao redor da cintura esbelta e suas mãos apertadas na frente. Remus suspirou novamente.

"Você sabe como é ter que fingir que está tudo bem quando você odeia tudo sobre si mesmo?" ele perguntou, nunca desviando seu olhar do lago congelado. Sua voz era calma, mas ele sabia que Sirius podia ouvir cada palavra. "Eu fui ensinado que... Que o que eu era... Que isso era ruim… Que isso era mau." Ele riu amargamente. "Sabe, a primeira vez que eu vi o trem, meu pai me disse para nunca fazer amigos. Ele disse que era muito perigoso. Ele disse que eu machucaria alguém mais do que poderia me machucar."

Ele pausou e secou outra lágrima que começou a escorrer por seu rosto. Sirius aprofundou o aperto ao redor da cintura do menor. "Eu posso nunca ser tão bom quanto você ou James. Eu posso nunca ser tão bonito ou tão perfeito quanto você."

_All the rest is ou__t of my hands…_

"Remus." Sirius sussurrou, magoado.

"Não, você sabe que isso é verdade." Remus se virou para olhar nos olhos de Sirius. "Essas cicatrizes..." ele gesticulou para a cicatriz que descia por seu pescoço. "Elas estão aqui por um motivo. Elas estão aqui para me dizer... Para me dizer que não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca vou ser bom o bastante. Sabe por quê? Por que eu sou um monstro."

"Você não é um monstro."

_I will learn to let go what__ I cannot change_

_I will learn to forgive what I cannot change_

_I will learn love what I cannot change_

_But I will change, yeah, I will change_

_Whatever I, whenever I can…_

Ele riu amargamente. "Então, o que eu sou? Um animal? Não, espera, acho que já sei. Humano?" Sirius começou a concordar. "Não. Não diga nada. Eu não sou humano, e você sabe disso. Como você consegue amar um monstro como eu, está longe da minha compreensão."

"Eu posso te amar por muitos motivos, Remus."

"Tipo o quê?"

"Primeiro, você é a pessoa – é, eu disse pessoa – mais encantadora do mundo, que eu já vi." Remus bufou. "Isso não é muito atrativo, sabe? De todo modo, você pode não ser bonitão, mas você é bonito." Sua mão traçou o rosto de Remus.

_Well, I know I can't care about __how everyone else really feels_

_I have enough hurt of my own to heal…_

"Cada e toda cicatriz conta uma história. Elas não dizem que você nunca vai ser bom o bastante. Elas são lembranças do belo animal que você vira uma vez por mês. Eu amo cada e toda imperfeição."

"Por quê?" Remus perguntou, sua voz saindo num soluço chocado. Sirius sorriu gentilmente para ele.

"Por que todos têm imperfeições. Todos têm inseguranças. Todos têm medo de coisas e todos têm um monstro dentro de si." Remus começou a chorar. "Quero dizer, olhe para James. O cabelo dele parece que teve um Campeonato de Quadribol inteiro sobre a cabeça dele." O menor riu um pouco. "Imperfeições apenas provam para as pessoas que você não é perfeito."

"Não há nada bom sobre mim." Remus tentou mais uma vez.

"Você está brincando, certo?" Remus balançou sua cabeça lentamente. "Você é lindo. Você é bondoso. Você é inteligente. Você é alguém em quem eu posso confiar. Seus olhos me lembram da minha estação favorita, o outono. Sua risada é música para meus ouvidos. Apenas estar com você faz meu dia inteiro melhorar. Você é esperto e você é muito astuto. Você tem coragem para fazer algo todo mês, que a maioria das pessoas morreriam tentando. Você é honesto e você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter." ele se inclinou para baixo e beijo o menor no nariz. "É por isso que eu te amo. É assim que eu te amo."

_I will learn to let go__ what I cannot change_

_I will learn to forgive what I cannot change_

Remus se deixou cair dentro do abraço reconfortante. Seus próprios braços foram das costas de Sirius para os ombros dele. Ele os agarrou com toda sua força e se permitiu chorar mais uma vez. Ele não queria se mover... Ele não achava que conseguiria se tentasse.

Sirius enterrou seu rosto no cabelo castanho, puxando o garoto para mais perto. Ele o deixou chorar, ele deixou ir todos os maus pensamentos, de todos os momentos em que ele se subestimara. Ele sorriu contra o cabelo que fazia cócegas em seu nariz, e fixou o olhar no céu. Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente passou, iluminando o céu. Sirius olhou para o garoto em seus braços e fez seu pedido silencioso. Remus olhou para ele. "_Obrigado_." Ele murmurou, antes de se esticar para cima e beijar seus lábios gentilmente. Sirius voltou a olhar para o céu, quando Remus voltou a esconder o rosto em seu ombro. Ele fez seu pedido mais uma vez...

_I will learn to let go what I cannot change _

_I will learn to forgive what I cannot change _

_I will learn to love what I cannot change _

_But I will change, yeah I will change _

_Whatever I, whenever I can._

Eu desejo que eu seja tudo o que ele precisa. Ele já é.

**Nota da autora: **Hey, pessoal. Essa história saiu mais depressiva do que eu esperava... Oh, bem. Eu espero que todos vocês gostem. Comentem!

**Nota da tradutora: **Sério, eu achei essa fic o maior amor. i.i E apesar de que, eu acho, que a maioria – ou todos – os meus leitores usuais não lêem slash, espero que comentários venham, por que – hey! – essa fic merece. :D


End file.
